


For Spirit's Sakes, Please.

by A Random Waterbender (A_Peculiar_Child)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), POV Azula (Avatar), Suicidal Azula, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toph Beifong Needs A Hug, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Peculiar_Child/pseuds/A%20Random%20Waterbender
Summary: Azula finally sees herself as the others do. And she hates herself for it.She wants to jump, but several things stop her..
Relationships: Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	For Spirit's Sakes, Please.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Azula's R](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767148) by Emirichu. 



> Okay, this is based off of a work I saw.

Today is the day. She readied herself for what must be done. She wrote a note, and whispered, "Zuzu, Mother, Father, I'm so sorry."

Azula walked up to the tallest rooftop in the city.. A perfect place to jump and end her miserable existence. She had tried. Zuko still didn't trust her. The others were never going to. Why have them bear with her?

_Forgive me._

Just as she was about to take off her shoes, up on the rooftop, there she saw Ty Lee. The girl with the braided hair was leaning off the railing, preparing to jump. Her eyes were streaked with tears, and Azula had a good reason to think Ty Lee was about to do the same as her.

Despite herself, she went and screamed, "Hey, don't do it!" 

The acrobat had turned to look at her. Her grey eyes seemed to penetrate Azula.

 _Woah, what did I just say? I couldn't care less if she jumped! Good for her._ To be honest, Azula was somewhat irritated. She couldn't jump while Ty Lee was here.

"Why jump, Ty lee?" The princess asked her.

"I really thought that he might be the one. I trusted him. But thеn he told me he wanted someone else." She sobbed.

Azula yelled at her, "Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason, you got here before me!"

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked

"Are you upset cause you can't have what you wanted?" Azula asked mockingly, "Your lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!" Azula thought of Zuko. Mother always chose him. Always.

"I'm feeling better. Thanks for listening, Azula." She said, then skipped off the rooftop. Azula sat for a while. She had lost the courage to jump.

* * *

 _Alright today's the day_ , or so she thought again. Just as she took both of my shoes off, She saw a girl, short as can be, leaning off the railing. Toph. That was the girl's name.

Despite herself she screamed at her too, not to jump.

"Everyone ignores me, My mom and Dad pretend I don't exist." She said, and a tear fell.

"For Spirit's sake please!" Azula said, "Even so, you're still loved by all your pals!"

She thought of Mai and Ty Lee. _They hate me._

"You can go home to dinner." Azula said, and the little blind girl disappeared. 

* * *

There was someone up there everyday when she would go to jump. They all had stupid reasons to be here before her.

They all left, and Princess Azula was alone, without the will to jump. She listened to them all, and made them turn away.

And yet, there was no one who would do this for her. No one cared about her. There was no way She could let out all this pain that festered and boiled.

 _I do not need anything._ _I do not need joy._ _I don't need friends._ _I don't need Zuzu. I don't need Mother. I don't need Father._

She was about to jump again, when someone yelled, "Hey, don't do this, please!"

Azula turned, and there she saw Ursa, wearing her dress that Azula last saw her in.

"What are you doing here?" Azula snarled.

"I just wanted to stop the scars that grew, every time that I saw you and your brother. That's why i came up here instead."

Azula couldn't care less either way. _Jump, you fool. "_ But even so, please, just go away so I can't see you, your pitiful expression is just too much for me!"

"I guess today is just not my day" Mother said, she looked away from Azula and then she disappeared

* * *

 _There's no one here today, I guess it's time to jump. There is no one who can interfere with my sweet death._ She took off her armor, and watched her hair all come undone. _This girl i_ _s gonna jump now and be free._

She was ready for her death.

"Azula!" Zuko grabbed her arm as she jumped. she looked up to his face. He was scared. For her.

"Zula, I love you," He whispered as he pulled his sister into a hug.

She let her tears fall.


End file.
